A Magical Christmas
by Lilyanna32
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Link and his family are spending the holiday with Zelda's. Sheik, Tetra, Zelda, and Link enjoy the holiday together. Special presents, teasing and laughing, snow, hot chocolate, mistletoe and more! It's a Christmas morning to remember!


The scent of pine filled the air as Zelda walked downstairs. Her mom and gone all out this year with decorations. Every inch of the house was covered in color. Around the banister was red and silver garland and christmas lights wrapped elegantly around the railing. Sparkly plastic snowflakes hung from the ceiling on fishing wire, and glitered as the house's heating air system blew the air around. The sound of quiet jolly music was playing from somewhere. It was seven am so she was the only one awake. The house was quiet except for the holiday music.

Quietly she snuck down the stairs and stood at the bottom. The living room was a mess of every color under the rainbow. The room was decorated in every sort of ornament she could think of. Several strings of multicolored christmas lights hung across the celing and around the walls. Below that the normal family pictures had been temporarily replaced with holiday decorations. Snowmen, candy canes, poinsettas, and bows decorated the walls hung from tacks on the walls. The floor was covered in a large red, plush rug with tiny candy canes and stars printed on it.

Beyond this rug was a giant christmas tree that reached almost to the top of their high-ceilinged living room. It was adorned with every single type of ornament and decoration known to man. Three different colors of lights wrapped around it with tinsel carefully placed on the branches. A single long string of silver garland spun around with the lights. There were candy canes, small red bows, ribbons, jingle bells, colorful bulbs, and much more. It was also adorned with many, many handmade decorations that Zelda, her big sister Tetra, and little brother Sheik had made over the years.

Zelda sat down on one of the Lazy-Boy recliners on either side of the extravangant christmas rug. The coffee table that was usually in the center of this room had been moved against an empty wall on the far right of the room, so that rug could be placed on the floor. Zelda looked at the tree once again and smiled. Several presents of all different sizes were placed at the bottom of the tree. A gold tree skirt was underneath them. There was even glitter all over it.

"Geez mom. You enjoy cleaning, don't you?" Zelda said quietly to the empty room.

Glitter was pretty but she knew first hand that it was hell to clean up. A crash was heard upstairs as somebody dropped something. Zelda was willing to bet one-hundred percent that it was Sheik. A yell was followed by this by a girl's voice. "Keep it down!" Tetra. Well, if that crash didn't wake everyone up already, she certainly had. Zelda shook her head. Her siblings didn't know how to be quiet.

A couple minutes later Sheik and another boy came running down the stairs. Link had spent the night so that he could spend christmas with them. His parents would be over at eight to join us. They had let him spend christmas eve night with Zelda's family. A huge dinner had been thrown at her house. There was ham and turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole (Zelda's personal favorite after potatoes), rolls, and a lot more. Her mom and Link's had made several different types of pie and cookies. Their mothers were best friends so they were big on holidays together. Not that anyone minded that, because it always equaled a great feast.

Zelda was in her favorite x-mas pajamas. They were blue and had reindeer all over them. Rudolph mostly, with his big shiny red nose. She thought they were cute even if she was sixteen years old. And she wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed that Sheik's best friend was seeing her in them. Link had seen Zelda in all sorts of pj's before. She grinned and said good morning as they shouted "Merry Christmas!" Zelda said it back as Tetra made her way down the stairs behind them. She had on her red and white candy cane pj's.

"Merry Christmas, little sister." She said. Zelda grinned and replied.

The doorbell rang just then and Sheik ran to get it. He always had to be first to the door. No matter what or when. It was Link's parents, bright and earlier than they expected. She heard his mom speak first.

"Merry Christmas everyone! I knew you would all be up already."

"Yeah, but mom and dad haven't gotten out of bed yet." Sheik grumbled.

Link laughed and threw his arm over his best friend's shoulders.

"They'll get up soon. I heard them yelling at us to all shut up."

Funny, Zelda must have missed that part with everyone else being so loud and stomping loudly down the stairs.

"Well, go wake them up." Link's mom said.

Both boys turned with wide grins on their faces and rushed up the stairs, leaving Tetra and Zelda with the two adults. Link's dad had a huge black garbage bag over his shoulder. It was all sorts of funny shaped. No doubt it was full of presents. Link's. His mom had a large box in her hands that she looked to be struggling carrying. Not even a minute later their mom and dad came downstairs.

"Who's ready for presents?" Zelda, Sheik, and Tetra's dad yelled in a loud booming voice. Everyone shouted "Me!" along with Sheik's "Finally! I couldn't sleep at all last night."

Zelda looked at her eleven year old brother and made the "tear" gesture down her cheek with her finger. He scowled at her, earning a laugh from Link and Tetra.

"Be nice to your brother, Zelda. It's Christmas morning." Her mother scolded.

"Lighten up mom, I didn't do him any harm." Zelda said. Sheik stuck his tongue out at her.

When everyone was settled down in the living room it was time for presents. Link's mom and dad sat on the couch. Zelda, Tetra, Link, and Sheik sat on the plush rug. And each of Zelda's parents sat on the twin lazy-boy chairs. Everyone was handed a present with their name on it before everyone counted down from five and started tearing into wrapping paper.

Zelda got a beautiful gold harp from her first unwrapped box. The metal reflected the colorful lights above her head and shone in the light. She ran her fingers across the strings and it made the loveliest noise. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you!" Zelda said looking to her parents. They each smiled at her. Her mom said, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Link was the next person to yell out in happy surprise. On his lap sat something Sheik yelled out "No fair!" about, earning a scowl he didn't see from their dad. Link was holding a replica of the master sword and shield. He had a huge grin on his face as he put them down and stood up. He gave both his parents a one armed hug as they were sitting next to each other.

"Thank you!" He said. Both his parents hugged him and Zelda and Tetra said "Awww..." In unison. It was an adorable moment to watch.

Sheik forgot all about Link's present as he got his first box open. The box was quite large, mind you. Inside was a bow that looked exactly like the famous warrior he was named after had. The one he used in his favorite game. He picked it up and showed everyone. Link was just as amazed by his present as his own.

"Nice dude!" Link exclaimed.

Tetra was next. She opened hers to find a curved dagger. She marveled over it. Also, there was a smaller box inside as well. It was blue necklace that she recognized. She enjoyed that more as she loved girly things. She thanked their parents with a grin.

All their parents opened their gifts. They were mostly large boxes of chocolate, cooking appliances, jewelry, clothing, and the random gag gift that made everyone laugh. Each of the kids got a nice pair of slippers from Link's parents. Zelda and Tetra got clothes, art supplies, and small jewelry, among other things they had wished for.

Sheik got a video game and Link got the same one. It was the new one from the hit "Legend of the Goddess" series. The newest one for the game system that came out that year, the LegendoX. Both boys were excited and went off talking about it. Link also got an assortment of other video games and many other gifts from his parents. He must have unwrapped at least fifteen. But that wasn't anything expected as he was an only child. Must be nice to be spoiled. Zelda thought. But they had all been spoiled rotten this year. Almost every one of them got everything on their lists.

After the present wrapping excitement had died down, Zelda got up walked in the kitchen. She grabbed the plate of chocolate chip and snickerdoodle cookies off the counter. Then she grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge. She called Tetra in the kitchen. Her sister grumbled a "What do you want?" before coming. They grabbed glasses for herself, Tetra, Sheik, and Link before bringing it all into the living room. Tetra set the cups on the side table by the couch and Zelda poured everyone milk. All four kids sat on the red plush rug with the plate of cookies inbetween them. They talked and laughed at each other.

"I guess we can all be legendary warriors now. That was clearly a main focus between our parents. Tetra said.

"I know, they did that on purpose." Zelda commented. "Except for me. But I love my harp."

"Actually, that harp looks like the one from Legend of the Goddess. Hylia has a golden harp like that." Link told her.

"Really?"

"Zelda, you need to play those games, even I have played them." Tetra said.

"She better get her own system then, because I'm not sharing my LegendoX." Sheik said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh come, on dude. She's your sister."

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on her."

The four of them went silent as Zelda choked on a piece of cookie in her mouth. Tetra beat her back so she could get it out of her throat. Watery-eyed from coughing Zelda looked up at Link. He wasn't looking at any of them. His face was bright red.

"Not cool. Sheik." Tetra snapped.

Zelda didn't know what to say to that. Should she say anything?

"The old games aren't on that system." Link said a bit loudly. Zelda was sure he didn't mean to say it so loud. He was probably just trying to get the attention off of him.

"Yeah, she can use your normal Legendo, Sheik." Tetra told him.

The other three jumped back into conversation. The discussed what they hoped the new game would have. It only came out yesterday. Zelda didn't know anything about those games except for the few things she had heard them talk about. She kept looking over to Link. His face wasn't red anymore but she looked between him and her brother and wondered. Was that true? Shaking her head she drank the last of her milk and grabbed another cookie.

A while later everyone was called into the kitchen. A bunch of breakfast food was set up on the middle counter island in the center of the room. Cushioned barstools sat around the island. Everyone took a seat in front of the christmas themed glass plates in front of them. Everyone had a silver fork and knife next to that. There were huge plates of food between them. Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, home fries, french toast, and regular toasted toast with butter.

Zelda wasn't sure how she hadn't smelled the delicious bacon before. It was all she could smell now. Quickly before her brother and sister could grab it all, she snagged five pieces and put them on her plate. Everyone got what they wanted and ate. Conversation spiked back up across the table. Teasing, jeering, laughing and story telling came from everyone. Their parents were at the table as well.

After everyone had ate they went back into the living room. Everyone except Zelda, who was a slower eater than everyone. She couldn't help it. She liked to enjoy each bite of her food and savor it. But she didn't mind sitting alone. She could still hear everyone talking loudly in the next room. When she was finally finished she left the kitchen. Only the other kids were in here, Zelda could hear the adults in the other room talking.

A couch pillow fight had started. Tetra, Link, and Sheik were swinging at each other and laughing. First thing Zelda witnessed was Sheik getting a hard whack to the head by Tetra. He tumbled backwards on the floor. He landed on the plush rug and got right back up. Zelda grabbed her own pillow and went after her sister just as Link hit her in the back with his own pillow. She forgot all about Tetra as she went after him. Grinning, Link ran from her and she chased him and got him in the back of the head. He turned around and swung at her shoulder. They both laughed. Then Link asked her if she wanted to team up on Sheik. She nodded with a wicked grin on her face. Sheik didn't see them coming as they both came up from behind him and gave him a double whack to the head and back. Then Tetra yelled asked if they were playing with teams. Zelda answered.

"Yes! Link and I against you and Sheik!"

"It's on!" Tetra yelled and let out a battle cry that made everyone laugh hysterically.

They went on with the pillow fight. Tetra and Sheik teamed up on Zelda as she had her back turned. One pillow hit her in the back of the head, and the other hit her square in the back. She went flying forward into Link, who had been in front of her. They both landed in an awkward heap on the floor.

Tetra and Sheik broke out in laughter as Zelda and Link looked at each other. Both their faces went red as Zelda was half laying on him. Zelda pushed herself up on her hands and got up quickly. She turned on her sister. Tetra was bent over laughing so hard she didn't see Zelda's attack come. Zelda got her on the top of the head.

"That was great!" Tetra exclaimed ignoring the fact her little sister had nailed her.

The four of them dropped the pillows on the floor then. This pillow fight had a victor. Or, victors. Zelda couldn't remember the last time she participated in a pillow fight. She forgot how much fun it was. She looked around the room. Wrapping paper littered the floor. A couple bulbs lay on the purple carpeted floor, unbroken. But there was a glass of milk tipped over on one of the side tables that had spilled onto the floor. Oops. She wondered who did that.

Sheik shouted from the window on the left side of the room. "It's snowing!"

Everyone ran over to the window and looked. It looked like it had been snowing for a while, actually. A perfect blanket of pure white covered everything. It was a christmas wonderland. Sheik looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Who wants to go outside?"

The three others agreed. The four of them went upstairs to change into warm winter clothes and boots. They grabbed their coats and went back down. Link's mom told them to be careful as Sheik opened the door and everyone followed him outside. A snowball fight ensured and they were once again in the throughs of a battle. Zelda got cold and told them she was going in. Sheik called her a baby before she kicked off her boots on the steps and went in, ignoring him.

After taking her coat and boots off at the door, Zelda walked into the kitchen absentmindedly. She opened the cubboards and found a box of hot chocolate. Thinking that sounded great, she grabbed it. She grabbed her favorite mug from the glassware cubboard. It said "Zelda" on it, and on the back it had blue and white flower." Her mom had given it to her for Christmas last year. The flower was called a "Silent Princess," and it was her favorite flower ever.

Filling up her mug with hot water from the kettle on the stove, and adding some milk, she stirred in her cocoa mix. Zelda walked over to the doorway that lead to the living room and almost ran into someone. Her drink spilled over the rim of the cup and she hissed in pain as it burned her fingers a little.

"Sorry! I didn't see you." Zelda saw that it was Link. He was standing in front of her with his gloved hands up. His expression was one of shock like her own. She giggled.

"It's alright. I still have some left." She said, referring to her hot chocolate. "Do you want some?"

"That sounds great. Please." He said, excitedly.

Zelda smiled and turned back around. She sat her steaming hot chocolate down on the island. She grabbed a mug with a christmas tree on it and made him a cup of delicious chocolate liquid. She handed it to him.

"Thanks."

Instead of going into the living room like she was going to, they sat down at the kitchen island. Sipping hot chocolate and talking about nothing and everything. After they were done they both got up. Zelda walked through the living room entrance and Link grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Zelda. Wait a minute."

She turned back to him questioningly. She saw him glance up above her head. She looked up and her cheeks flushed red. Seriously? Her mom put a mistletoe! She looked back to Link feeling embarrassed.

Link smiled at her with his own cheeks going red. He stepped closer to her and then they were a couple inches apart. Zelda stared in his blue eyes and smiled a little. Link leaned forward and kissed her lips. Just a little short kiss but she felt a tingle and giggled. Link grinned at her.

"Guess that means it's true." Zelda said. Link raised his eyebrow.

"You know, what my brother said." She said, giving him a smirk.

Link's cheeks went bright red and he nodded. "Yeah. I admit it. I like you."

Zelda smiled and leaned forward and kissed him again.

Unknown to them, Tetra had walked into the living room at that moment and witnessed Zelda lean in to kiss him. She held her hand over her lips to hold back a squeal. It was so cute. The two of them under the mistletoe. Just like a cheesy christmas movie. She stepped away and went back outside with a smile on her face. She was certainly going to tease her little sister on her first kiss later.

 **I wrote this after I opened my Christmas presents this morning, My friend got me an awesome Wind Waker t-shirt. I love it so much! I couldn't pass up the chance to write a christmas fanfic. I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it cute.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
